


Just a Moment

by bluecatboi



Series: Ceicel Tia's Drabble and Adventures [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Gen, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nightmares, a good chocobo, crystal tower spoilers, g'raha is mention but not here, insomina (suggested)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecatboi/pseuds/bluecatboi
Summary: With memories haunting his dreams, Ceicel should reach out to the comfort of his friends, however he goes to a place where he can be totally alone yet not truly.Simple drabble about a sad cat boi who has a good good friend in a giant bird
Relationships: wol and chocobro
Series: Ceicel Tia's Drabble and Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055456
Kudos: 4





	Just a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I am dyslexic and bad at grammar, so preface sorry.
> 
> I wrote this while still in Stormblood, and I think it is one of my favorites I have written.  
> Double also, I don't know what tagging is and will try my best to tag, but I am a smol cat boi player, i dont know things.

Waking with a start, Ceicel sits up quickly in bed. The visions of flashing steal and air sparking with aether burn each time he closes his eyes. Rubbing his face roughly he kicks his legs over the edge of his bed, ignoring the covers and pillows scattered due to his shifting. 

Ceicel shudders a sigh, emotions too raw and on the surface, but willing them to leave him alone, to let him not for a moment. Yet still he is just this side of a breakdown in the darkness of his room. Alone. 

He stands slowly, lest he fall from lack of sleep over the past few days. He deliberately gets ready, going through with more focus than his usual mentality of getting ready and going. He doesn’t want to be alone, but he doesn’t want to bother any of his friends. Panic crawls up his tail, yet Ceicel takes a slow breath, just a bit longer. Just a few moments, just until he gets there. 

Riding through the current of aether he opens his eyes to Mor Dhona, seeing most of the out post asleep. He glances up to the sky, he must have only fallen asleep for a few hours. He summons Kee’wee, the chocobo gives a quiet keh, not use to late night runs like these. “Sorry, just need to get there and you can go back to sleep.” 

Ceicel pets his beak and smooths out some feathers that are out of place. Easily he mounts Kee’wee and he takes to the sky. Rushing air, with the sounds of beating wings and fluttering clothing to keep time Ceicel looks up to the tower. Shimmering in the low light. A stronghold of Allagan faith. 

Easily does Kee’wee weave closer, landing softly at the doors leading to the tower itself. Ceicel dismounts, petting Kee’wee again, “Go on and rest. It will be a while before I call you to take us back home, okay?” Ceicel never really questions if Kee’wee can understand him fully, but with a soft kweh, the chocobo takes off to rest above any dangers that might lurk nearby. 

Ceicel pushes the gate, sliding into the safety of the path leading to the tower itself. The crumbled remains of statues still say where they fell, Ceicel ignores the old carnage. He weaves his way up the steps, looking to where the bridge should be if the tower were awake.

He hasn’t been here since before Rhalgr’s Reach was attacked. Yet… nothing has changed. Looking upon the looming doors, waiting until the day they understand the technology better to wake G’raha up.

He slowly sinks down, facing the tower and leans back against a stuible rock. “Hey G’raha. It’s… It's been awhile huh? I guess I have a few more stories to tell you. Maybe I should write them down for you, first records and all that huh?” Ceicel laughs sharply before hanging his head. The same flashes that woke him float back into his mind.

“But, if you don’t mind, I… I think I just want to sit here this time,” Ceicel curls his tail around him and hugs his knees in close, finally letting the dam open, tears welling and falling uncontrolled. Fear races down his spine, to his toes and tail. 

What ifs, watching friends die, their ghost haunting him as he tries and tries and fails to help others. As a primal lays him low, as the next imperial fighter one ups him. He curls up tighter, and shakes harder. Still too stubborn to cry out, he cannot help the sharp gasp or shudder whines fall.

Here when no one can really see him, where he isn’t really alone, a prefect solace to cry and let the weight of the world off his shoulder. Even if it is for just one painful breath. Even when he lets a dreamless rest fall over him.

Ceicel wakes from his just as unplanned sleep to something shifting next to him. His face feels both dry and damp, and he ached all over. Kee’wee chips softly as he looks up at Ceicel, “You got worried about me huh?” The words are tight and soft, yet Kee’wee watches him with unnameable emotions.

He rubs his face, not helping his sore eyes and cheeks, “Didn’t mean to fall asleep bud, just needed… a moment.” He explains, but Kee’wee only gently nudges Ceicel out of his ball, resting his head on Ceicel’s lap.

“I guess we can stay,” Ceicel laughs softly, petting the odd feathers that stand up on the top of Kee’wee’s head, “for a bit longer.”


End file.
